The present invention relates to a milling tool having at least one cassette provided with a cutting insert, which has a forward side and a rear side. The cassette is releasable mounted to and adjustable in a recess in the body of the milling tool. The milling tool has a center axis and a direction of rotation. The cassette is releaseable and adjustable essentially only parallel with the center axis of the milling tool. The invention further relates to a cassette to be used in a tool.
A tool of the above described type is previously known, which has a cassette, which can be mounted axially in the body of the milling tool. The planar cooperating surfaces of the cassette and the recess diverge radially inwardly and a screw forces the cassette in the direction of divergence and therefore the cassette will not have a maximum resistance in all directions against tilting.
An object of the present invention is to provide a milling tool whose cassettes are easily adjustable and exchangeable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a milling tool with tightening means which positively hold the cassettes in place.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool wherein the cassette can be moved in the tool body only in the axial direction of the body and thus achieve resistance in four different directions against tilting.